The present disclosure relates generally to information handling systems, and more particularly to tools and techniques for enhancing user experience of multimedia entertainment systems.
As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option is an information handling system (IHS). An IHS generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements may vary between different applications, IHSs may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in IHSs allow for IHSs to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, entertainment, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, IHSs may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Presently, due to advances in multimedia technologies such as high definition (HD) surround sound audio, and HD digital video disc (DVD) based feature films, and/or electronic video games deploying the latest in audiovisual effects, users are able to enjoy theater-like surround sound experience on their IHSs, which may include proprietary entertainment systems. As the multimedia IHSs get more advanced and users migrate from a traditional stereo output requiring 2 cables to a 5.1 (or 7.1) channel surround sound audio output requiring 6 (or 8) cables, the complexity of the cable connections for the multimedia IHS often causes confusion and degrades user experience. A well known solution for reducing the complexity in connecting the various components of the IHS, including the multimedia components, is the use of color coded cable jacks, connectors, and/or receptacles.
However, traditional color coded connectors used to interconnect multimedia components may not be flexible to handle dynamically changing use and/or assignments of HD audio devices, such as dynamic retasking of a function assigned to a jack, which may be desired for improving user experience.